1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages and containers, and in particular, pertains to containers having two compartments and that may be used to keep two components separate until use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of packages have been designed to enable product components to be kept separate until use and, in some cases, to allow one component to remain sterile until use of the product. In one type of two-compartment package, a stopper or other means is placed in the hole between the two compartments. For example, the two-compartment container of Halm (U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,321) comprises a one-piece container having two compartments assembled one upon another interlinked by a stoppered opening. The disclosure of all patents referred to herein is incorporated herein by reference.
Other two-compartment packages utilize a perforating unit to allow the two previously separated components to mix. See, for example, the patents of Goncalves (U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,888 which has a glass defining a first compartment, which is provided with a neck upon which is mounted a bottle defining a second compartment, with a membrane between the two compartments that is perforated when a perforating unit is displaced relative to the glass, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,916 which has two units separated by a cover perforatable as a result of the manipulation of a mixing perforator). The two-part container of Wiegner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,772) has a frangible partition of coated aluminum foil dividing the compartments and a piercing member mounted on a resilient portion transversely directed toward the partition. In the patent of White (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,934) rigid penetrating means are used to penetrate a compartment closing diaphragm to allow nursing liquid to flow from the compartment to a communicating, attached nipple.
Two compartment packages have also been previously developed which have an opening container attached to the top of the package and are provided with a screw cap and a cylinder jacket shaped supporting ring. The cylinder jacket shaped supporting ring is attached to the top of the package by means of a fixing flange externally surrounding the opening disc and is provided on its inner surface with a raised thread. The ring surrounds the external thread of the plastic screw cap. A cutter is integrally molded onto the free edge of the screw cap, and is provided with a front cutting edge which passes at an angle through the free edge.
For such products as two-part epoxy glues, two compartments are also needed to keep the products from reacting, as in the patent of Wilkinson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,279).
The dispenser of Renault (U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,600) has two compartments separated by a sealing member sealed against a seat, so that movement of one of the containers relative to the other causes the sealing member to move away from the seat and form an annular passage between the sealing member and the seat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,209,718 and 6,105,760 and the co-pending application (Ser. No. 09/775,486) disclose a two-compartment package, which keeps a first component separate from a liquid component until use, so that the first component does not become wetted until just before use. The two-compartment package keeps at least one of the components sterile until just before use, at or before which time, the two components may be easily mixed. The prior invention can thus be used for containers for the separate packaging of dried microbial cultures which are to be added to a food, liquid nutrition, medicine, or beverage product just before consumption, for the separate packaging of carbonation tablets from a liquid until just before consumption and for separate packaging of vitamins or other unstable components before addition to a beverage, liquid nutrition, medicine or beverage before consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,795 and the co-pending application (Ser. No. 09/592,217) disclose a container and means for adding a selected component to a main package, thus forming a two-compartment container that keeps a first component, which may, for example, be moisture sensitive, from a second component, preferably a liquid, until a selected time before use. The delivery package, preferably containing a second component in a compartment inside a cavity in the delivery package, may be mountable on the outside surface of a main package. A puncture means is provided for cutting through the compartment and the main package to gain access to the main package, for example, to release the first component from the compartment into the main package. Alternatively, the main package may be a bag, such as an enteral bag in the preferred use of the first embodiment. In the second embodiment of the invention, the main package preferably is for holding a liquid beverage, and the delivery package is attached to the main package during the manufacturing process.
In some cases, such as with aseptically-filled bottles or cartons, there is a need to provide a means for adding a selected separate first component to a package after manufacture of the package and/or at a location on the package, which component may vary in concentration and/or composition, depending, for example, on the patient""s history and diagnosis. Providing a means of attaching a first compartment to a package after both the first compartment and package have been manufactured allows a user to select both a particular first component to add to a package and the time and place of addition of the first component to the package. There is also need to have the capability to add beverage additives, particularly degradable or moisture-sensitive or oxygen-sensitive components (for example, vitamins) to liquid beverage bottles at or just before the time the beverage is consumed.
The types of structures used for many prior two-compartment containers are complicated and often subject to leakage. Thus, there remains a need to have two-compartment packages which keep a first component separate from a liquid component until use, so that the first component does not become wetted until just before use, that keep at least one of the components sterile until just before use, and in which the two components may be easily mixed just before use, and which has minimal or no leakage prior to mixing of the components and once the components have been mixed. For example, there is a need for such containers for the separate packaging of dried microbial cultures which are to be added to a food, liquid nutrition, medicine, or beverage product just before consumption, for the separate packaging of carbonation tablets from a liquid until just before consumption, and for separate packaging of vitamins or other unstable components before addition to a beverage, liquid nutrition, medicine or beverage before consumption.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a two-compartment container that keeps a first component, which may be moisture sensitive, from a second component, preferably a liquid, until a selected time before use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a two-compartment container that has improved manufacturability and decreased leakage.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.
The invention herein is a two-compartment container. The first compartment has an upper layer and a lower layer and contains a first component that is to be added to the second compartment. Above the first compartment is a dome that is bowed upward and is flexible. Below the dome is a cutting means, preferably formed in one piece with the dome. Depressing the dome by pushing downward on it lowers the cutting means so that both the upper and lower layer of the first compartment are cut by the cutting means, releasing the first component into the second compartment. The cutting means may be a simple puncturer, or in the case where the second compartment comprises a beverage container or the like, the cutting means may be the lower part of a wall surrounding the opening through which someone can drink the beverage.
Other objects and features of the inventions will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.